


Persistant Isn't Tony?

by terryreviews



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just wants a kiss. A series of three drabbles that all were meant to be the beginnings of their own stories that never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistant Isn't Tony?

**_Drabble One_ **

"Leave me."

"Don’t be like that." Tony rounded the couch with a little box in his hand wrapped in sparkling blue paper. "I’m actually trying here."

"I never asked nor wished for your attempts."

"You can’t actually make me stop."

"If I asked you to?" Loki’s eyebrow quirked in the corner as he watched the human sit next to him.

"Probably wouldn’t." The blue box landed next to Loki’s leg as Tony draped the arm around the back of the couch to lean his body towards the god’s.

"Persistence doesn’t force my hand. It also is not flattering for you to nip at my heels like a puppy. It irritates me and you look foolish."

"I like stubborn. More fun."

"And what would you do if you caught me?"

**_Drabble Two_ **

Tony was a tall man, but Loki had have at least a foot on him easy. So when Loki pretty much _refused_ to bend down sot hey could kiss, well Tony wouldn’t let him refuse. The back of his legs pulled taunt as the tips of his feet balanced the weight of his body.

"One kiss." Their stomach just barely touching.

"You are pathetic." But Loki didn’t pull away, just glared down at the loud mouthed human.

"Persistent."

"In your case they are mutually exclusive." Pale face turned up towards the ceiling as if questioning if this was some joke from a higher power.

"You like it. Come on, someone paying _this_ much attention to only you. Some who is willing to take whatever you give and slam it back at you.”

"Stark, I had no idea you could be this "caring"." Loki’s eyes came back down to meet the genius.

"Occasionally. I am capable of a lot of things."

"So I’ve heard." A tight smirk came across pale lips."

Dropping to the flats of his feet after his legs began to shake, Tony smirked back. “Didn’t take you for a gossip around the water cooler guy.”

"Only when it is something I could potentially exploit."

"Given most of the rumors are sexual I can only assume you want to _exploit_ me.” For a flourish, Tony’s tongue licked his lips.

Loki made a soft growl in his throat and rolled his eyes.

"You are almost impossible to deal with."

"A week ago it _was_ impossible for you. Can’t deny I’m making an impression on you.”

"A poor one."

"But at least you’re thinking of me now. I am kind of hard to ignore."

"Since you’ve plastered your name on everything I would have to agree."

Tony laughed, “Sarcastic, good.” The scent of mint wafted vaguely off the deity in front of him, filled his nose to the point of tasty toothpaste. How would Loki taste?

"Just try it, you may like it."

There was a pause as Loki thought. After a beat, he reached down with a huff, and before Tony realized what was happening, thin wide lips fell against scruffy thick ones.

Dry and quick the kiss lasted a good twelve seconds, one of the most simple, innocent kisses Stark had had in years. After a bit Loki pulled back, spine erected to full length. A grimace on his face.

"That bad?"

"I’m unused to facial hair." Loki twitched his top lip, "It itches."

Tony smiled and let out a chuckle, “It just takes some getting used to. I’m told it feels good on _other_ places.”

Loki didn’t respond, just turned up one side of his mouth and said,

"At least now I will not have to endure you chasing me."

Tony reached out, hand grasping the cold, larger one at Loki’s side, “As long as you’ve stopped running.”

**_Drabble Three_ **

One such person, well _Norse God_ , who wasn’t swooning under him, was Loki.

"You are insufferable." If he could leave he would.

"Flirting won’t get you far. You look good by the way. New outfit? Who picked it out?"

"I am fully capable of dressing myself Stark. Unlike yourself who seems to need his babysitter to do everything."

"Well, 12% of everything." At the confused look, "An inside joke with Ms. Potts."

"Regardless Stark, a shirt and a pair of pants is not a difficult endeavor."

"Depends on how you want to look." Without an invitation, Tony strolled around the arm of the couch to plop heavily onto the cushion next to Loki, making the other bounce a bit.

"What do you want Stark?" My, he wasn’t in a playful mood today.

"Just to see you."

"I am stranded here, practically every day. You see me every single day."

"Yeah, but you’re not always alone. And, we don’t always get to chat." Tony said simply. Feet thrown up onto the silver metal table in front of him.

"If this is about the proposition you made earlier, the answer is still no."

"Just one damn kiss! Come on, you’ve done worse."

"Being intimate with the enemy is not among my list. I don’t intend to sell my pride off to a persistent, annoying, loud, obnoxious mortal." Loki stood up, the jeans dark and ashy blue casing his legs in an appealing shape of denim. And the long sleeved, black shirt tugging at his form in a casual, fitted way. He really did look good.

"I don’t have to be the enemy you know." At that Loki flat out growled, back facing the human.

"I am not a lost kitten whose only offense was a scratched hand of a child. I am a powerful god, a king, who has been betrayed and who’s family’s claims of love fell short under the light my brother cast upon me, making me fall under his shadow. I am not going to allow your pathetic sentimentality Stark. Now leave me."

The room was silent, after a moment Loki heard the rustle of fabric and footsteps. Instead of leaving however, they drew closer and before he could turn around, arms were around his waist.

"Despite all the crazy shit you’ve done you bastard, your family has kept you alive, SHIELD hasn’t tried to kill you. And here I am, just trying to play nice which I don’t do with others often, so you listen to me…try and play ball every once


End file.
